


Handsome Hands

by serohtonin



Series: Lights Out [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a short time away from each other, Darren and Chris reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ingrid Michaelson [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1k67WEPI8s) of the same name. Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the relationship mentioned herein to be true. It is simply a product of my imagination. Also, I don't own anyone or anything mentioned in this fic. They are their own entities.

_February 2012_

"I missed you so fucking much," Darren murmurs between kisses, not even caring that Chris is perched on his lap, and they're making out on the couch in the middle of Naya's living room.

It's a cast party, where the alcohol is flowing. They've been so busy that it's the first time he's seen Chris outside of the set since he returned home following his successful Broadway debut (Chris didn't show, but he tries not to think about that).

"We should--we should go somewhere. People will see." Chris groans as Darren's mouth latches onto his neck.

Darren pauses. "So?"

"So, not everyone knows about us yet," Chris exhales, baring his neck a little more. "We've managed to keep it a secret for this many months. What's a little, unhh, longer?"

"Relax, no one is paying attention to us. Harry's here with his girlfriend, Heather's here with her boyfriend, I'm sure Naya has someone." Darren pulls back to raise his eyebrows at Chris. "Besides, you're already in my lap, and everyone's drunk. Why do you care so much?"

"You know how long I've been part of this cast. They can all be a little... _protective_ of me when I'm dating someone," Chris whispers in Darren's ear over the loud dance music. 

"Aww, even little ol' me?" he asks, peppering kisses along Chris' jaw and neck.

"Mmm, especially you, and you're absolutely right about the 'little' part. _God,_ right there, Dare," Chris exclaims when Darren squeezes Chris' ass and mouths at the scar low on Chris' neck.

It's been so long since they've been in this position that Darren can hardly control his growing arousal as Chris' still-clothed cock brushes against his own.

Then Darren bites down on Chris' neck in retaliation for his earlier comment, and pulls away again. 

"Little? Y'know, you've turned into a mean drunk," Darren utters breathlessly. "You don't think at least Lea would approve?"

Chris blanches. "She's the toughest critic, actually, so I don't know. Wait, is that what you were thinking about just now?"

"Meh, she's not half-bad to look at," Darren shrugs and starts to smirk, but then his eyes drift down to the red spot he just made on Chris' skin. "Fuck."

Chris smacks his arm. "Darren!"

"I was talking about this," Darren explains, carefully tracing over his handiwork with his fingers.

Chris winces. "Ahh! Did you leave a mark?"

"We'll see." Darren licks his lips and stares darkly at Chris. "Wish I could. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Chris gulps, his mouth hanging open for a second before declaring, "I need another drink."

Chris climbs off of Darren's lap and drags him by the hand to the makeshift bar in Naya's kitchen.

Darren frowns when he spots Mark standing in front of the island and Chris quickly lets go.

"Hey, long time, no see, Dare," Mark smiles. "Hear the Broadway stint worked out pretty well."

"Yeah, it was fucking awesome. Wish more of you guys could have made it out," Darren remarks, glancing between Mark and Chris.

"Sorry, man. Just couldn't swing it. Next time for sure, 'cause there'll totally be a next time," Mark smiles and then his eyes widen, gesturing to Chris' neck. "Whoa, Chris, gnarly hickey you got there. Who'd you manage to snag at this party?"

"Oh, this? It's- it's old," Chris stutters, rubbing his neck.

Darren laughs quietly as Chris elbows him.

"Really? Looks pretty fresh to me. You should go find him again. It's about time you score," Mark comments, pouring himself a shot. 

"That's what _I_ keep telling him," Darren chuckles.

Chris blushes and glares at Darren. "Thanks for the concern, both of you."

"You guys wanna join me?"

They answer simultaneously, Chris with a "Yes," and Darren with a, "Fuck yeah."

Mark doles out two more shots and places them in front of Darren and Chris respectively.

As they raise their glasses, Darren salutes, "To getting laid tonight."

Mark repeats him and they all down their drinks.

Chris wipes his mouth with a grimace. "You'd think I'd learn from last summer not to drink tequila."

Darren bumps Chris' hip with his own and winks at him. "You should _always_ drink tequila," he says low in Chris' ear.

Chris shivers even as Darren retreats from his space and Mark turns away, distracted by one of Naya's friends.

Then, Darren clears his throat, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Hey, you should go see if that guy from earlier is still available. Maybe he's hooking up with someone else by now."

Chris arches an eyebrow in return. "Maybe I'll take matters into my own hands instead."

Darren ghosts his fingers along the outside of Chris' thigh. "You should invite me then, Chris."

Chris grabs Darren's hand. "You are so--"

"Awesome? Hot? Sexy?" Darren tries, turning toward him.

"I was going to say insane."

Darren brings him closer. "You mean brilliant. You always love putting on a show for me."

"Dare," he warns quietly, looking around the room.

"What? You're really, _really_ good at it," Darren compliments flirtatiously against Chris' mouth. 

"We should finish what we started," Darren continues.

"Good idea."

It's been less than a year that they've been together but Darren thinks he'll never get enough of that dark look in Chris' eyes, or the promise of touching him.

Chris grabs Darren's wrist, leading him down a dim, narrow hallway and pushing him against a wall. "We should see if the bathroom's free."

"Glad we're finally on the same page," Darren grunts out as Chris licks along his jaw. "Oh, look."

Chris turns, and sure enough, a tipsy young woman stumbles out of the bathroom, clutching her cell phone and giggling. 

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes. "It's all yours, both of yours."

Chris stares at her for a second and then shares a look with Darren, who just shrugs.

"She's probably fine," Darren assures, leaning in to kiss him. "Back to business, yeah?"

"Do you think she saw anything?" Chris asks, voice laced with worry.

Darren rubs Chris' back soothingly. "Hon, I don't think she could even walk straight, let alone see clearly. We're good."

Chris smiles at him and Darren's stomach flip-flops like a fucking teenager.

Darren already has those three important words lingering on his tongue, but he doesn't say them, not yet.

It has to be perfect when he does.

Everything else falls away, however, when Chris pulls him into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Missed you, too," Chris finally breathes into his ear. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your show, baby."

Darren's breath hitches at the term of endearment that Chris only ever draws out when they're alone together.

"It's-it's okay. Ahh," Darren cries out as Chris' fingers reach under Darren's shirt.

"Missed this, and I missed _this."_

Chris wanders down to the front of Darren's jeans.

"Yeah?" Darren barely ekes out.

"Uh huh," Chris murmurs, licking a line up Darren's neck, and then bringing him in for a kiss.

Darren eagerly returns the kiss, curling his hands over the small of Chris' back.

"Fuck," Darren curses when they break apart. "Just touch me."

"Oh, is that what you want?" Chris teases, his fingers trailing up and down Darren's fly. "Or do you want a show?"

Chris pulls Darren away from the door and drags him to sit on the vanity. Then, Chris steps back to unzip his own fly.

Darren clears his throat. "Oh, um, whatever you have in mind."

"Good," Chris whispers in Darren's ear. "You can look but you can't touch, okay?"

Darren's eyes widen and all he can do is nod while he watches Chris slowly lower his pants, and then his underwear.

"Were you thinking of this while you were gone?" Chris wonders with a dark look in his stormy blue eyes as he takes himself in hand.

"Y-yes," Darren answers, fingers gripping the sink tightly.

"Because I did this a lot when I thought of you."

Chris searches the room for a second, mouth hanging open as he steps closer to Darren. 

But then, Chris moves away from him, and squeezes some of the body lotion out from the container sitting on top of the toilet.

"'Course I was more prepared then," Chris mutters, stroking himself again.

"I still think you're hot, babe." Darren giggles but still somehow feels a stirring low in his belly. 

"Damn right I am."

To Chris' credit, he looks straight into Darren's eyes and still manages to reach full hardness.

Darren's fingers twitch as he's unsure whether or not Chris' instructions include touching himself.

Chris shakes his head and straddles Darren's thigh while still messily jerking himself off.

"You're not allowed to touch until I say," Chris warns in a dangerously low voice, grinding against Darren's hip. "Me or yourself."

"Can I kiss you?" Darren looks down at Chris' lush mouth.

"Not yet," Chris says, breath hot against Darren's cheek.

"Shit," Darren curses, his eyes drifting down to Chris' long fingers wrapped around his cock, and he remembers how those fingers feel on Darren's own cock, and inside him.

"Chris, you're so fucking gorgeous."

Chris rolls his hips again, squeezes Darren's side with his free hand, and then grazes his lips against the exposed skin at the neckline of Darren's shirt.

"You, too," Chris finally replies, kissing up Darren's neck and along his jaw.

But Chris abruptly stops, murmuring how close he is.

"Let me," Darren pleads.

"Okay. Yes," Chris exhales.

Immediately, Darren reaches out, wrapping his hand around the fist that's on Chris' cock, and helps bring him off.

Darren's thumb slips right under the head and then grazes over the slit.

"C'mon, baby," Darren encourages against Chris' mouth, breaking the rules and kissing him hard.

Then Chris spills over their fists and a little onto Darren's shirt, with Darren swallowing his moans.

They stay in that position, Chris breathing heavily, and their hands still loosely holding Chris' softening cock.

"Gotta...you," Chris manages.

"Yeah."

Darren understands and unbuttons his pants, quickly exposing his dick just enough to get a grip on himself. 

"Can you--?" Darren starts, and Chris' hand weakly curls around Darren's cock.

It only takes a few strokes and Chris' tongue languidly sliding into Darren's mouth for him to reach his orgasm.

Darren pulls away with a laugh as he comes down and says, "You totally fail at the no touching game."

"Technically, you fail," Chris snaps, climbing off of Darren and grabbing tissues.

"I asked permission," Darren reminds him.

"And I couldn't say no," Chris responds, looking at him with a lazy half-grin before cleaning himself off and looking down. "It's been too long."

"I know. Hey," Darren grabs Chris' wrist, forcing him to look up again. "We'll figure something out next time I'm gone that long."

"I hope so." 

Chris tosses the tissues in the trash and kisses Darren again.

Then, they jump at the loud knocking on the door, accompanying a familiar voice. "Hey, I gotta take a piss."

It's Mark.

"We are so busted." Darren smirks.

Chris curses, wiping the sink, and Darren, off with some more tissues, before hastily putting himself back together.

Chris zips Darren up, too, and yells, "In a minute," toward the door.

He turns back to Darren. "Time to face the music?"

"It's up to you," Darren tells him.

"I'll go first. You follow."

Chris takes a deep breath and rushes past Mark with a quick apology.

Darren trails after him, repeating Chris' sentiment and wearing a mischievous grin as he walks by Mark.

"Holy shit," he hears Mark exclaim. "Are you guys--?"

Darren turns back and nods as Chris pulls him out into the kitchen, but not before Darren notices Lea whispering in Mark's ear while she glances toward Darren and Chris.

Darren discerns Mark mouthing, "What?" and Lea smiling widely.

"Well, if the rest of the cast didn't know about us before, they will soon," Darren says in Chris' ear.

"More drinks?" Chris suggests when they're back near the bar area.

"More drinks."

While Chris pours shots for the both of them, Darren scoots close to him and says, "I'm still going home with you."

"I'm still very, very okay with that."

Darren stands back and they both raise their glasses.

"To getting laid," Chris declares.

"To getting laid."

Darren smiles and clinks with Chris.

_To being in love,_ Darren thinks.

When Darren catches a glimpse of Chris' toothy smile, he knows for sure that he's done searching and chasing.

Chris is the one.

He's surprised he didn't realize sooner, but then again, their whole relationship took him by surprise.

It all started on a night sort of like this one.

But that's a whole other story. 


End file.
